User talk:Raty
Hi there, Raty! Welcome to Scoobypedia, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Anythingspossibleforapossible! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (Talk) 01:58, June 16, 2012 Intros Infoboxes alone aren't enough to justify a page. You also need to give an intro to the character's page. This also goes for other types of pages such as a place or object. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:33, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Compliance I've already answered your message on my own talk page and I see you're already unblocked. Obviously It was short and more importantly it was to get your attention because you were ignoring my assist which doesn't show you can communicate well and won't show any compliance. If you just follow my instructions we'll get along fine. You may think what I've done is harsh, but I'm just trying to do the best I can and if that doesn't go well with you then I'm sorry, that's not my problem, but if you think you've been mistreated then you can inform me without telling me I "suck" which won't do you any favours. Many users think they can do what they want without any consequence. I hope that blocking you shows that there are consequences and following what I've tried to ask nicely will make for a better wiki. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 02:00, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I only deleted your last page after I had told you to include an intro. When creating a page it's your responsibility to follow it through and one of those responsibilities is to include an intro which to be honest I'd much rather have first than the infobox. An infobox doesn't really say much about the character and basically looks like an empty page and with an intro you know immediately who the character is. I would do it myself once I see the episode, but like I said it's your responsibility to add an introduction to an otherwise empty page. You can't just expect people to finish your work when you could quite easily do it yourself. If you wish for Scoobypedia to be the best it can be and the most enjoyable it can be for the reader then including an introduction to your page is going to help a lot. It just looks lazy if you don't and I'd really appreciate if you could do this when creating your next page otherwise it will just be deleted. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:12, August 10, 2012 (UTC) And no it's not a competition. A "competition" how exactly? So I can be the first to create a page? So someone else can be the first? I don't understand and you've obviously misunderstood, but as you can see competition is not the reason and never would be the reason. A few reasons would be is vandalism, very poorly written or empty or an incomplete page which is what I banned you for. As an admin I can ban whomever I wish within reason and as you chose not to follow what I asked of you I had every right to. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:31, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Summaries Please don't shorten summaries like that. rewriting summaries is great! But drastically shortening them is not.--Marhawkman (talk) 19:12, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :I concur. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:31, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I didn't realise you had been cutting down full length ones. Please stop. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:35, August 14, 2012 (UTC) You Know What Anythingspossibleforapossible Fuck You! Raty (talk) 20:39, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :If you can't cooperate with me or others and take our advice than you are not welcome here. If you can't accept your ban for the reasons given now or before than that's not my problem because I did already ask you and you chose not to listen. And coming back just to mouth off and be disrespectful like that instead of making things better is unnacceptable and intolerable. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:03, August 29, 2013 (UTC)